Link Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 1
Original cast from the first and second stories are back. Characters introduced this season: Team Link Pan's pet and ally: Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Neverland News Studio reporters: Hercules and Megara (Hercules) Extra with Hercules and Megara: Pegasus (Hercules) Neverland News Studio workers: Philoctetes "Phil" (Hercules; As chief editor), Rai (As boom operator), Seifer Almasy (As self-absorbed, yet cowardly, cameraman), Fuu (As secretary) (Final Fantasy VIII), and Burne Thompson (As boss) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Neverland police: Officer Jenny (Pokemon), Chief Clancy Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie (The Simpsons) Jasmine's husband: Aladdin Extras with Aladdin and Jasmine: Genie, Abu, Iago, and Magic Carpet (Aladdin (1992)) Neverland's jewel thief: Katella (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Episode "Zoobotnik") Neverland thieves: Wario and Waluigi (Super Mario Bros. franchise; In Season 2, they'll turn into a mutant panda and a mutant Capuchin monkey respectively) New London allies: Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), and Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) New allies for Link's team: The Mane Seven and Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Spike, Ember, Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Meta Knight, Sword Blade, Blade Knight, Tiff, and Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Kahmunrah, Negaduck, and Myotismon's crew's headmen: Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers), Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot), and Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts 3) More new pirate crew members who are bounty hunters: Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Sedusa, Princess Morbucks, and Amoeba Boys (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon) Season 1 episode count: 8 Season 1 Episode 1: Tracks of the Bounty Hunter (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After rescuing Megara and Hercules from Kahmunrah, Negaduck, and Myotismon's crew and eleven new bounty hunter recruits, in the form of Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Sedusa, Princess Morbucks, Team Rocket, and the Amoeba Boys, Team Link Pan agrees to help them gain a story on the thefts of the equipment, only to discover Kahmunrah, Negaduck, and Myotismon behind all of this for two mysterious culprits behind the curtain. At the same time, Team Link Pan receive from Jasmine and Aladdin a creature named Kirby as their pet and ally. Season 1 Episode 2: Mojo Jojo's Trap Part 1 Synopsis: Under Uka-Uka, Lord Zedd, and Xehanort's request, Kahmunrah, Negaduck, and Myotismon use their Mutagen/Chemical X to turn Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Sedusa, Princess Morbucks, Meowth, and the Amoeba Boys powerful in order to defeat Team Link Pan. However, Jasmine, Aladdin, Iago, and Abu witnessed the whole thing and steal the Chemical X to show Team Link Pan. After all was revealed, they decide to trump over their plot. Season 1 Episode 3: Mojo Jojo's Trap Part 2 Synopsis: Last left off from the end of Part 1, after Aladdin and Jasmine are captured by Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew, Team Link Pan go through a series of booby traps in a cavern, and then fight some of the bounty hunters' new powers to rescue them. Season 1 Episode 4: Jewels are Not a Girl's Best Friends (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While trying to investigate the jewel thefts, Chief Wiggum is mysteriously seduced by a mysterious woman named Katella. Under suspicions however, Team Link Pan must solve the mystery quickly and see if Katella is connected to the thefts. (Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew don't appear in this episode) Season 1 Episode 5: A Thing About Gods (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When Wario and Waluigi are hired by Kahmunrah, Negaduck, and Myotismon into building Piranha Plant Walkers to hunt down Aladdin, Jasmine, Team Link Pan, and those involved with them, our heroes must go in and find out where the heart of the Piranha Plant Walkers is in order to shut them down completely, by kidnapping and making Team Rocket work together with them. Season 1 Episode 6: Blumiere and Randall's Excellent Adventure Synopsis: While test piloting a new vehicle for Team Link Pan, Link, Aryll, Sonic, Zelda, Amy, Timpani, Blumiere, Oblina, and Randall stumble upon Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew's conspiracy plot to kidnap Officer Jenny and Meg and use them to find the mysterious power keg for Uka-Uka's body, and after the two targets have been kidnapped, the nine Team Link Pan members, with Blumiere and Randall's plan, go to their rescue. Season 1 Episode 7: New Allies for Team Link Pan Synopsis: After Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Spike, Ember, Discord, the Mane Seven, and Stallion Seven arrives in Neverland through a portal on Kahmunrah, Negaduck, and Myotismon’s ship, they agree to help Team Link Pan save both worlds from destruction by the enemy upon learning that they have the two same things in common; Honor and teamwork. Season 1 Episode 8: Ultimate Showdown (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Finally receiving a robot body for him by Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, Zedd, and Xehanort, Uka-Uka begins his conquest on Neverland and the world, and it's up to our heroes to stop them. For series: Link Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies